In recent years, with the advancement in the performance of the semiconductor devices, the higher density of the mounting technology has been advanced. As a technology to connect the semiconductor chip to the wiring substrate, the flip-chip connection has been widely used. In the flip-chip connection, bump electrodes of the semiconductor chip are connected to electrodes of the wiring substrate through solder.
Further, the semiconductor device has been developed in which an upper wiring substrate is connected onto the wiring substrate through bump electrodes so as to house the semiconductor chip on the wiring substrate.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-85373 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-166438.